Thats What You Get
by KaguyaSakura
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are a happy and in love couple, but when Naruto dies will she be able to withstand the loneliness that comes to "being left behind?". Sasuke is Naruto's best friend, when he sees Hinata in pain he can't help but to try to help her. Will Their loneliness bring them together and form a new love?


I don't own naruto.

if i did sasuke and Hinata would have been together so long ago.

_**I wonder how am i suppose to feel when you're not here...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Hinata-chan, I like you! Would you go out with me!' said a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy to a cute girl with white eyes and short blue hair named Hinata._

_It made Hinata smile._

'_Um..I like you too, Naruto-kun!!' she practically yelled at him._

'_Really!!' said Naruto with a big smile on his face. _

'_Then from now on I'll protect You!' _

_Hinata blush._

'_Always together!' they both said, and smile at each other._

Hinata open her eyes and stared at the white ceiling of her room. Her vision seem blurry. She woke up crying again.

She roll over and put her hands together.

"Always together." She whispered to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama are you awake?" It was her cousin's voice, Neji Hyuuga

"I'm going to school, I left your breakfast on the table, please eat it." he said

She heard him close the door front as he left.

She got up and went to the window and watch him walk to school. He turned around and saw her, he waved at her and left.

The tears started to roll down her face.

In her whole 16 years of life she had never cried this much.

The first time she cried was when her cousin told her that he hated her, but Neji apologize about that later.

The Second time she cried was when her father told her that she wasn't fit to be the heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

The Third time she cried was when Naruto confessed that he liked her, that time she cried because she was happy. She liked him from the moment she met him.

For the past two days she had been crying so much that she lost count.

She went over to a desk and picked up a picture of her and Naruto.

She loved everything about him. His smile, the way he talk, his kindness, and now it was all gone.

Nothing left but memories.

_**Flashback**_

It was the first day of high school and Hinata was scared.

"Its going to be okay, Hinata-sama." Neji said

"I hate first days of school." Hinata was kind, but she was shy, making friends gets really hard if you don't even have the courage to talk to someone.

They were standing in front of Konoha High, both of them wearing their uniforms, gray skirt/pants with a white blouse and a gray tie. There were a lot of students there and for some reason it looked like everyone had friends, which made Hinata even more nervous.

When they finally went in they notice that they didn't have homeroom together .

"Don't worry Hinata-chan our homerooms are next to each other." Neji said smiling.

He took her to her homeroom and then left.

The teacher was wearing a mask that cover most of his face.

"You sit boy-girl look for your name." he said to her.

Hinata went to find her desk.

When she found it there was a blond boy sitting next to her.

He looked at her and smile, it confused Hinata.

"Hi! You must be my seating buddy." he said and kept on smiling.

"Um..Y-yes!" she bowed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!"

"I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata!!" she screamed, then blush when she notice.

Naruto just smile.

From that moment on they became friends. Naruto would always get into trouble with the teachers.

Their first year they would always talk and help each other, they made friends with more people,

Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee….and Uchiha Sasuke

_**End of Flashback**_

The past couple of days were all a blank for Hinata.

Hinata turn the TV on and flipped the channel….and stopped.

'_Today the story search continues to find the Hokage… last week there was and accident that involved the Hokage's only son, Uzumaki Naruto, someone manage to put a bomb in the Hokage's car and on the way to school the bomb was set off. Last Monday friends attended Uzumaki funeral, but the Hokage was nowhere to be seen.'_

They put a picture of Naruto on the screen.

Hinata looked at it and smile, he was smiling.

'_On other news…._'

Hinata turn the TV off.

She cried.

She heard the doorbell.

Hinata knew that everyone was at school, so she wonder who it was.

She got up and went to the front door.

She open the door, there was no one.

She looked down and saw a small red box on the ground that looked familiar.

She picked it up.

It was the heart shaped necklace that Naruto had given her for her birthday, one week before his accident Hinata accidentally broke the chain and Naruto offer to fix it.

'_How?_' she thought, and heard someone crash into something in the alley.

Without thinking she ran the way the sound came from.

'_NARUTO_!!' her mind was screaming, '_He can be still be alive, the one of the TV could have been another Naruto.' _tears came out of her eyes as she ran.

She saw someone's back and ran after him, his hoody was up so she couldn't see if it was his blond hair.

She fell and hurt her knees,

"Naruto-kun!!!" she screamed, the boy stopped running.

'_Naruto- kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun_' her mind kept repeating.

The boy turned around and walked towards her.

He offered her his hand, Hinata got up and looked at him, her face dropped.

The boy removed his hoody.

The boy standing in front of Hinata had black eyes and spiky black hair. Uchiha Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rezurii: I'm sorry!!! I killed Naruto off!!-cries-**

**Naruto: NANI!!! why?**

**Rezurii: -stops crying- because that's just how the story fell. **

**Sasuke: She right, it will make an interesting story without the main character.**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun!! -cries and runs away-**

**Rezurii: Wait Hinata-chan its only a story!!! Naruto is still alive -chases after Hinata-**

**Naruto: Wait!!! Explain to me why?!!!-runs after Rezurii-**

**Sasuke: -all alone- um…review, or something like that.**

**Rezurii: -comes up tired from chasing Hinata- Y-yes, pl-please r-review. -falls on the floor- **


End file.
